


my little prompt/au book

by Batatka66



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I may add some ships later on too, I'll add more as I go, MCYT prompts, Other, Prompt Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batatka66/pseuds/Batatka66
Summary: some stuff i'd write if I knew how toinstead i'm leaving these in your hands to use if inspiration strikes :>
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. just a short introduction

I'm Batatka, or just Bats for short, welcome to my prompt book >v>  
I'm sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes

I will label each ch with a prompt with "(Prompt)" and au idea with "(AU)", v simple  
also, trigger warnings will be at the beggining, so make sure to read those <3

You can do basically anything with these prompts :>  
Any sort of use is welcome, just show me what u did, coz I'd LOVE to see it  
(Also a small note where did u get the prompt/au from would be nice)

updates will be really random, coz my inspiration functions in mysterious ways


	2. 1(prompt)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The monsters from under the bed exist. Even if his parents and sister don't believe him, Skeppy is sure of it. 

He's friends with one, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Or BBH is a monster from under Skeps bed  
Skeppy isn’t a scaredy cat tho, and lets be honest, BBH isn’t the greatest at scaring people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk if u'll use this, I'd love to see it ^^ <3


	3. 2(prompt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heey Fundyyy"

"What did you do Tommy."

"You remember your old lab?"

"Yeah..?"

"A wierd guy just left it, and was asking where you are. He said something about winning again. What's that about?"

"Son of a-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aka WadZee enters the game & is ready tu rub his next victory in Fundys face   
Based on that one episode when they played upside down mc together & their lil : 'I made a new hardest difficulty!' 'and I've already beaten it :)' 'AAAAAAAA' thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	4. 3(prompt)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sap decides to visit his dads, and introduce his fiances to them. 

They did not expect an annoying diamond man and a giant nether demon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Based on DadBoyHalo & a tweet I saw a while ago (I'll add a link if I'll find it again)  
I adore this au 👀

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also, some bonus interaction ideas :

\-->when they first met, Sap insisted he'll be fine, as long as Bad leads him to a portal. He ended up staying in his house 'just for few days'. He left, but came back few days ago, then ended up staying for good 

\-->Sap came to Bad after he discovered that Dream dosen't care. As u probably expect, hot cocoa, cuddles & muffins were in order 

(for skephalo shippers : )  
\-->Sapnap was really accepting about Bads relationship with Skep, even if he teased him a lot

\-->SnapMap meeting infected Bad

\-->when he was little, Bad would make up bed time stories for him. He also taught him how to fight, cook, read, write, and everything he needed to survive 

\-->I'll maybe add more ideas in the future, my brain is going crazy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	5. 4(AU)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo and Tommy actually run away, but only after the festival

They decided to go so far that nobody will ever find them again  
One day they reach an unfamiliar civilization, the land of Hermicraft  
And, since the hermits are way more peaceful, they stay there & slowly heal (whooo, crossover *jazz hands*) 

At first they don't talk too much about the dsmp, but all of these scars & traumas are pretty hard to miss. Nobody pushes them too much tho, they have a lot of time to eventually open up more 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Basically a v fluffy & peaceful fic/oneshot/s of the clingyduo finally getting some rest 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also, again some bonus ideas! 

-Tubbo having weaker hearing after the festival & hermits making him some kind of redstone powered hearing aids

-all the chaos that the clingy duo would cause with Grian

-the two absolutely stunned after finding out that elytras exist and aren't just legends

-their excitement when they each buy one & learn how to fly

-Tubbo wide eyed, looking at all the builds, farms and redstone machines

-Tommy absolutely ruling in the head collecting competition & fluffin with the hermit challenges

-everyone having one big azz sleepover after they finally decide to spill what happened 

I have so many ideas, AAAAAAAAA TnT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	6. 5(prompt)

Trigger warning for mention of death   
It's more of a mention that one of the characters is a ghost, but I did Also mention repression in the bonus 

It's nothing big, but I prefer all of u to stay safe :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out Tommy can see ghosts & his best friend Tubbo just may be one  
Sbi is v concerned for his mental health & try to help him, while the clingy duo are looking for proof that Tubs really exists 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus points if Tub didn't realise he was a ghost the entire time

Double bonus points if Schlatt was his dad & he dosen't believe that Tub is dead, and is happy that his son made a friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also, loosely based around the same idea :

BBH is Skeppys imaginary friend  
They both don't realize it until Skep decides to introduce Darryl to others & they think its a prank.

They slowly start to get concerned after he starts insisting BBH is real

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only when I was going through my notes for the second time, I realised that they're kinda similar, So I just decided to put them both in one chapter =v=


	7. 6(prompt)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smp people somehow end up irl  
Their irl versions need to somehow send'em back, while also making sure that in game Dre dosen't cause too much trouble

Double points if one of the smp peeps finds the script for the roleplay 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bc angst ~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	8. 7(prompt)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tubbo looked at what was his house for past two months one last time, and adjusted his box in his arms. Phil was nice, but Toby wasn't dumb. He knew that he was struggling. He already had three kids after all.

And The boy knew how to take care of himself. The few years he spent with his dad on the streets taught him everything he needed".

"So he left. One day he will visit them again. He promised it to Tommy, after the younger caught him sneaking out. The blonde was still sitting in his room, looking at him through the window. He waved him goodbye and entered the forest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where Tubbo leaves Phils house, after noticing that 4 children are a little too much, and each of them already has issues  
Can be Dadschlatt, but dosen't have to

Bonus ideas for this thingy :

-he finds Sam, Quack & George and they take him in

-he makes himself a lil provisoric house & Ranboo finds him. They kinda stick together (I'm a sucker for their interactions =v=) 

-Niki & Eret find him (I have a small headcannon that they are family, It's just so fluffy ówó) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also, I'm sorry its so chaotic, I tried fixing it, but.. Yeah, didn't quite work out xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	9. 8 (unnamed au 1/?(AU))

Monsters, Hunters & villagers au (didn't call it yet, So I usually refer to it as just 'unnamed au' -)

!It's still a wip, and I will probably add more in the future! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-there are monsters on Earth, usually hiding in deep waters, old forests, etc  
-some are feral, but most act like humans, or are part human. The second ones are way more inteligent and humans know almost nothing about them  
-they have their own civilization (villages protected by local witches & mages, languages, culture, etc), hidden from the world in fear of the hunters

-hunters are humans with a bit of magic. They protect humans from the feral monsters. Very few found out about the intelligent ones. They have a v tight knit community, all around the Earth.  
-Only older hunters can have apprentices (older hunter = a hunter that killed 10+ feral monsters)  
-hunters have meetings each month in secret places, protected by their magic (a great oportunity to buy pots, new weapons, enchantments, etc, and learn smth new from the retired hunters). The protective spells have to be renewed twice each year

-villagers are the normal humans. Just trying to survive & live happy lives  
-I'll expand each Group more in some time

-monsters : Tubbo (a chimera but Centaur style. I made a doodle that shows it better, So I'll soon send that -), Dream & Drista (shapeshifters), Niki (a witch), George (her student ), Fundy (werefox), Sally (YES, SHE'S ALIVE HERE BC I WANT FUNDY TO HAVE A FAMILY TVT a mermaid), BBH (fallen angel) & some hermits (TBA till I finish watching last season)

-villagers : Schlatt, Quackity, Skeppy, Sam, Ranboo, Alyssa, Phil (retired hunter), again some hermits TBA

-hunters : Techno (older hunter), Willbur (not really a hunter, but helps Techno a lot, and rest of the community knows him so well, they let them join the meetings & treat him like one), Tommy (at first that annoying gremlin following Willbur, but Techno started to teach him), Eret (just finished training), Ponk (older hunter), Punz (older hunter), Purpled (apprentice), again some hermits tba

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
U guessed right, addictional ideas =v=

-Tubbo owns a small apiary & sells honey to rest of the monster village

-Dream likes to shift into a white cat and bother Gogy when he's learning. He's also friends with Sap. The hunter has no idea that Dre is a shifter tho

-Eret was cursed by one of the monsters he hunted down, which explains his white, glowing eyes. He has to wear sunglasess, coz his eyes are very sensitive to light now

-Clingy duo met in the forest, when Tom got seriously injured & passed out after a fight with a feral demon (the monster attacked him when Techno sent him for firewood). Tubs mistook him for some kind of monster and took him to his house & healed him.( A oneshot about Tommys reaction would be REALLY entertaining) 

-Techno is suprisingly good at teaching. He seriously freaked out when Tommy dissapeared after he sent him for the firewood 

-Gog specialises in potions

-Skeppy is a messenger. He met Bad when he got stuck in the middle of a forest and looked for a place to stay for the night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

! Its still a wip, and I'm probably gonna add more in the future ! 

Also, I'm actually drawing stuff for this one, So I might add some of the doodles I've made =v=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	10. 9(au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an extension to Ch 7, but I still wanted to write it down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranboo & Tubbo just raising themselves  
Like  
Just tossing all the family dynamics and aus into a neat pile in the corner and looking at these two living somwhere in peace 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some ideas for that :

->Tubbo reminding Ranboo who he is if he's scared he'll forget. He also gave him his first journal to keep important info in 

->Ranboo being high, therefore being on an apple collecting duty 

->Tubs enjoysu fishing, but he's always wary to not get Ran wet & hurt him

->Ran reads Tubbo bed time stories 

->they make a huge mess in the kitchen when making even the simplest (?)/most simple dishes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I may make some doodles for this too =w=  
Not sure if I'll be able to draw children tho, their anatomy really hard for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me know if u'll use this, I'd love to see it! ^^ <3


	11. update / moving this

hi everyone 

I'm going to be moving this prompt book to twitter (and an instagram for people without a twt acc)  
my twitter is @BatProblem and insta i made for this is @promptsipromised ^^

i will delete this book in a week from now, to not clog the tags and give u all time to see this update

tysm to everyone who read it and the ones who left kudos, it means a lot <3

see ya ;>


End file.
